Power Rangers-SPD Someone from Z's Past
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: Someone from Z's past comes back into her life. What secret is she holding and why is this strange person back and what do they want?
1. Chapter 1

I heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house. Wondering if there was a stranger inside and my parents did not know, I went in search for my parents. suddenly there was a sob coming from nearby but I could not place it. Peeking in my parents room I did not see my mommy or my daddy.

"Mommy where are you?" I asked.

"Z what are you doing awake baby?" my mommy asked me.

"I heard a noise coming from somewhere. I went in to find you and daddy."

"Oh honey that was your daddy's boss, delivering some bad news. Your father was murdered earlier today."

"Daddy is gone?" I started to wail.

"Oh honey I am so sorry that you had to hear such horrible news."

I woke up panting and looked over to see if my roommate had noticed anything unusual about this night. Seeing how she was still asleep I decided to go to the rec room and think about the dream that I had. I peeked outside the quarter and saw no one outside. I walked quietly towards the rec room. Praying that there was no one in there. I went straight in and saw that it was empty, going to the nearest table I sat down and begun to think.

A few hours later the rec room became noisy looking around I saw that it was time for me to go and get ready for patrol and hope that my roommate did not see that I was missing from my bunk.

Later on patrol on one my teammates was in deep thought.

"Uh Sky what is it? You look sketchy." I said.

"It is weird that there have not been one attack nor any word from the A Team."

"I think that this is a good pace but it does not mean that there is not an attack on its way. As for the A Team I think that they are lying low and trying to figure out the best time to send word."

"Okay maybe you have a point but I still think that it is weird.

As we were returning to base we heard a commotion from nearby and went to investigate it.

"Freeze SPD." Sky said identifying us.

"As if they could not tell by our outfits." I thought by did not have the courage to say it out loud.

"Where is she? Where is the brat who caused all of this? That brat will pay for this?" A man was shouting at the crowd.

"Sir I will have to ask you stop shouting and come with us." Sky said.

I looked at the shouting man, and I recognized him. After seeing his face I felt my legs go from under me then nothing.

Sky's POV

Z crumpled on the ground and our suspect turned and run. I did not bother to give chase for that would leave my partner vulnerable and I had to report to Commander Cruger about the events today.

As I carefully scooped up Z I noticed that she had circles under her eyes, I decided that when it was right I would question her about them though I don't think that I would like the answer that she will give to me. Carrying her back to the vehicle and went back to headquarters.

I saw the others coming to meet us. I stopped and shook my head hoping that there would not need to explain anything as of yet till I had a chance to talk to the commander.

"What happened to her out there?" Jack asked me.

"I don't know. Now please move we need to get her to the medical area. She may need medical attention." I said.

Getting back to base I saw that Kat and the commander was coming out. Kat had a worry look about her and the commander I could not read his facial expression.

"Cadet Tate, what happened to Delgado out there."

"Sir I have no explanation for you all I know is when I turned around she was on the ground and had yet to regain herself. I was on my way to take her to the medical area and then was going to report to you. I can tell you that there was someone out in town shouting for someone and how they were going to make that someone pay. As to who they are looking for I have no idea only that the person is female."

"Thank you Cadet please take Miss Delgado to the infirmary."

"Sir."

Kat's POV

"Doggie do you think that it is him? Could he have returned?"

"It is possible, however we will not speculate till we get all the facts. Somehow I think that we are going to have to question Miss Delgado for them."

"Doggie we don't know what happened to her during her childhood."  
"I remember some of it. Her father was murder and to this day we don't know who murdered her father. As for the rest we really don't know, only she does."


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Z had a dream from when she was a kid and her mother received a message from her father's boss saying that her father was murdered. Later that day when out on patrol Z fainted leaving more questions then answered, back at SPD headquarters Doggie revealed to Kat that Z's father was murdered and that the killer was still at large.

Z POV

I woke up to see the team and Kat nearby.

"Hi guys what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Z do you remember what happened earlier today when we were out on patrol?" Sky asked instead of answering.

"Yeah we were going to stop a disturbance then nothing. Why?"

"You fainted out there. Z you know that you have to take better care of yourself." Jack said.

"Look Jack I am fine alright, and it won't happened again of that I can assure you."

"Z I was wondering when you get a chance I would like to talk to you." Kat said.

"Sure."

"I got to get out of here they are getting to close to finding out the truth. I had that buried so deep that even I would not be able to unbury it. Why did he have to come back? There must be some place that I can go without anyone knowing where?" Z thought.

"Um what day is it?" Z asked out loud.

"It is a Monday the 9th. Why?" Bridge supplied.

"Thanks please excuse me I need to go talk to the commander."

"Um sir, I know that this is a bad time but I was wondering if it would be alright if I took the rest of the day off for personal reasons that I would not like to discuss."

"Cadet does this have to do with today's date?" Doggie asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Fine but when you get back I want you to talk to Kat and your teammates."

"Yes Sir."

Bridge POV

When Z asked what today was I saw that there were pain clouding close to her. I had decieded to ask her about that hoping that the others will be able to handle the duty in the command center. I went to Kat's office to see if she was there.

"Oh good afternoon Bridge what may I do to help you?" Kat asked.

"I was looking for Z. She started to act weird when she asked about today."

"I have not seen her since the infirmary."

"Thanks."

I went to see if the commander knew where Z was.

"Cadet Delgado asked for the rest of today off for personal reasons, but would not indulge further."

"Sir there is something off with the way Z acted earlier. Her aurora is off."

"It is her story to tell not mine."

"Yes Sir."

Kat POV

After Bridge left here to see the commander I followed close behind in hopes that the commander may be able to shed some light on the events.

I was surprised that Z asked for the rest of today off and that Doggie granted it without telling her to remain in contact with us.

Then the alarms went off and the rangers went to fight the new menace.

"Doggie, I think that we should call Z to help aid her friends."

"Locate her maybe she had already figured it out with the communicator."

"Yes Doggie."

I went over to the computer and imputed Z communicator and saw that it was still at the base.

"Uh Doggie you are not going to like this."

"What?"

"Her communicator is here at the base."

"Darn it. I will go and help the rangers you will go to see if you can locate Z."


	3. Chapter 3

Review: Z awoke in the infirmary to the faces of her teammates. Upon realizing that the man form the square was back in the area she decided to split town and hoped that he did not harm any of her friends but she had to make a stop at a place that she remembered from her childhood.

She had asked the commander for the rest of the day off and was granted. Her friends had seen that something was off with her; even Kat noticed it as well and they had all hoped that the commander would shed some light, but he dodged it and the alarm went off alerting the rangers that their peace was over and that Grumm was once again attacking. The rangers went to deal with the new threat while Doggie and Kat tried to get ahold of Z only to figure out that she had left her communicator at the command center and that Kat had to go and find her while Doggie went out to help the rangers.

Doggie POV

I should have seen it sooner that the today's events were pushing Z away from us. Then when she did not explain when she requested the rest of today off should have clued me into what she was planning. I should have known that she was going to run.

"Rangers I am coming to help you. Kat has gone to look for Miss Delgado."

"Commander is everything alright with Z?"

"What happened to Z that Kat had to go and look for her?"

"Did something happened to her?"

"Darn it I should have stopped her."

Last comment had everyone off-balance.

"What do you mean Jack that you should have stopped her?"

"It has to do with today's date right?"

"Yes."

"This is the date that her parents died, first it was her father then a few years later her mother. For as long as I known Z she was always acting weird on this day. Though I can not think of why Kat would be looking for her."

I arrived in time to help the rangers defeat the latest monster who turned out to be another cry baby then I turned to the rangers and told them why Kat was looking for Z.

"What she is going to run? Why?" Syd asked.

"She is afraid of something. It was in her eyes when I went to go and talk to her."

"Yes there is something troubling her deeply."

Kat POV

When Doggie left I went to go get RIC to help me locate Z. I knew that it was a long shot but I was not taking any chances that I would not find her. I also knew that RIC and Z had a special bond that I could not explain. All that I knew was that RIC claimed Z as his just like he claimed me.

I tried to think of all of the places where Z liked to hang out on her day's off and it was not much. She never went anywhere so I decided to look for some clues from where Z fainted earlier.

Lucky it was easy to get ahold of owner for the description of the man who was yelling.

"Doggie I think that we have a huge problem."

"What is it Kat?"

"He is back just as we feared and I still don't have clue as to where to look for Z. I even have RIC with me to help but I am not going to lie and say that there is a very good chance that we will find Z. If we take her upbringing into the picture."

"Kat this is Jack. I can only think of one location as to where Z might have gone."

"Where? Please Jack this is important."

"The house that she used to live in when she was a child."

"But that place was destroyed by a fire years ago."

"She still go there. You remember the old saying that when the chicks are lost they return home."

"Why would she keep going back there? That makes no sense." Syd said.

"Please meet us at that location Kat. I just hope that I am right and that Z is there." Jack said.

"I will and I also hope that you are right."

I left and met the rangers near the house that Z grew up in, I saw that the rangers were really worried but we did not see any sign of Z.

I saw that RIC was acting hyper in one location so we went over there and saw that there were a ton of flowers neatly arrange under a window.

"Bridge what do you see with the aurora?"

"She was here then she left. Also she feels like she is in true danger and wants to hide where she thinks that she will be safe."

"Do you know how long we missed her?"

"No I am sorry."

"Don't be, at least this way we know where to start searching."

Z POV

I knew that the team would start looking for me, and I did not want anyone to get hurt. I also knew that there was no where that I can go to be safe from him. I would never forget the day that he killed my mother in front of me. I still dream about it. I left some flowers for my mom but this time I made certain not to go to my usual location. I knew that is where everyone would look for first. I just hope that I get a good distance ahead of everyone and him for a while. Please don't let him find me.

I remember those awful words that were uttered after my mom was murdered: Your next, soon you will follow your dear parents and SPD won't know what to do for a member will be dead. Come out come out where ever you are hiding.

I knew then that I was not safe, but I could not go to the police and tell them. They would never have believed me and more then likely told me to not waste their time. I had to get away, and I did at night when no one was watching the house when I saw someone coming up to the door. I did not know who it was nor was I going to make a sound in case he came back to finish the job.

That is when I heard a noise it sounded as if it came from that person. "Doggie I think that you better send a squad over here to the Delgado's place."

"No everything is not alright. Mrs. Delgado is dead from what I can see from the window and as for the child there is no sign of her so far."

"Alright I will keep looking and please hurry with the squad. It looks like the killer could still be in the area."

"Kat out."

No I have got to stop thinking about that, it won't save me now and I can never return to the SPD. I am sorry my friends but I don't know what to do maybe if I sleep I will think of something.

Kat POV

It had been years since I was here last at the Delgado residence and I saw that the rest of the team were shocked that Z came from here near the coast.

"Doggie do you remember what happened all those years ago when I called from here."

"Yes I do and I think that it is time to fill the rangers in."

"Agreed."

"Rangers what I am about to tell you must not leave this circle."

"Yes sir." said all four rangers.

"The house that you all saw was where Miss. Delgado's mother was murdered when Kat went on her routine check up on the family she saw that Miss. Delgado's mother was dead but she was unable to locate Miss. Delgado. We found the killer but he managed to elude us for several days then he slipped through our custody. This is why it is important that we find Miss. Delgado."

"It is so sad that Z held onto this secret for so long with no one to share it with. No wonder she wakes up covered in sweat. She remembers what happened to her mother." Syd said.

"I never knew that she saw her mother killed. I never knew." Jack said.

"I think that it time that we look hard for Z. She must feel so alone right now and there is no telling how long it will be before the man who murdered her mother strikes at Z." I said.

RIC started to bark loud enough that we all went over and saw a little nest just big enough to for one person.

Bridge took off one of his gloves and confirmed that it was Z that was sleeping there but there was another person who kidnapped Z.

I asked him if he could describe the other person and to my worst fear it fit the man who killed Z's mother.

"Doggie what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry we will find her Kat. I won't fail her father or her mother. We won't let him kill her as her parents."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Review: The rangers found out that on the 9th is when Z remembers her family's death and that the man who killed her family was still at large and now after Z. Kat and Doggie had figured out that Z was going to run and not tell any one. Kat remembered the first time that she came to the Delgado's house all those years ago and found Z's mother dead on the floor. Everyone had found where Z was sleeping but they were too late to bring her back to the SPD. The man who murdered Z's parents got to her first and kidnapped her.

Kat's POV

"Doggie how are we going to locate her now. We have no way of knowing if she was taken by ship or carried."

"Everyone see if you can find any footprints. If you do let me know immediately." Doggie said completely ignoring me.

"Doggie!" I shouted.

"What Kat we have a missing ranger in the hands of that manic and who knows what he has in store. We don't have time to talk while minutes waste away. I know that I am being harsh but I promise to make it up to you."

I was shocked that Doggie my long time friend, who also held a special place in my heart, spoke to me like that. I knew that we only had a limited amount of time.

I was thinking that this was similar to when I first came here all those years ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was coming up to the house that was darker than it was outside I could sense that something was off but I ignore it thinking that it was something else. Little did I know what had already happened. I walked up to the house to see if there was anyone still awake, upon peaking in a window I saw that there was someone lying on the floor. There was a little bit of light shinning through and I saw a pool of blood underneath the body. I took out my flashlight and saw that it was Mrs. Delgado. I immediately took out my communicator and called Doggie._

_"Doggie I think that you better send a squad over here to the Delgado's place."_

_"No everything is not alright. Mrs. Delgado is dead from what I can see from the window and as for the child there is no sign of her so far."_

_"Alright I will keep looking and please hurry with the squad. It looks like the killer could still be in the area."_

_"Kat out."_

_After I got off the communicator with Doggie I went to look around the house and I saw some small footprints leading away from the house but after a while I lost track of the footprints. Finally the squad arrived and we all went in to see if the body was in fact Mrs. Delgado._

_To my disappointment it was Mrs. Delgado._

_"See if you can find the person responsible for this while I go see if Mrs. Delgado's daughter is up in her room. Leaving the squad to search for the culprit I went in search of the child. I was hoping that the child was still in her room to my sad disappointment she was missing. It could have been her footprints that I was following and then lost._

_A member of the squad and told me that they were having difficult time locating the culprit._

_End of Flashback_

Doggie POV

I know that I was harsh on Kat but I wanted her to try to help us find Z. Though I might have gone at it harshly.

Though my intentions are hopefully for the best. I know that the team is worried about Z and they have good reasons to be worried.

"Sir so far there have not been any signs of footprints save for ours and two others leading to here. One set goes in but does not come out the other comes out but from there we lost it." Sky was reporting to me.

"Is there any chances that he took her by a vehicle?" Kat asked.

"The chances of that are high but unlikely. First off this terrain is remote and there are not any signs of any vehicle in the area. We would have seen them coming out of the cave from where we were coming from and the second set of prints the one leading away are heavier than the ones going in. So I would assume that Z was being carried out. But to where I have no idea." Bridge said.

"Doggie I will go back to base and see if I can pull up anything on the satellite."

"Go and take Syd with you."

"Sir I think that I will be needed out here."

"Go with Kat it is unwise to split up or go off anywhere on your own until this man is caught, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Sir."

Man's POV

Finally I have her once more. Finally the time has come to make her pay. Though before I kill her I think that she deserves to be tormented for a while before she begs for death. I remember how her father was begging for his life; as if I would have been nice to let him live. Then when I went to tell his wife that her husband was dead and wanted her to marry me oh how she scoffed at the thought and how dare she say that she already had a child from that lousy of a husband. Just because she was so loyal saying that the only thing that she has is her child and not even death will stop her from loving her husband she had to die. The kid also had to go. The Delgado's did not deserve to live after what they put me through. I swore death will be their only reward.

The kid just had to go to the police and not just any police but the SPD. Dumb kid she should have known that I would have escaped and come after her. Yes time to make her pay for all the hardships that I endured.

Going over to my sleeping prisoner I splashed some cold water on her waking her up instantly.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are somewhere that even your friends won't find you. No matter what they do. Even if they do find it would not be in time. You will be long dead before that ever happens." I told her.

"It is you. I never did anything to you please leave me alone. I swear that I never did anything to you. I remember you from my childhood but that is it." She said.

Z POV

I woke up to cold water being splashed on me. He was looming over me saying all the weird things, along with how I was going to die and that my friends would never be able to find me.

I don't dare use my powers until I am alone, though I get the feeling that I would not be alone for a long time.

When I told my parents' murder that I never did anything to him he slapped me hard across my face. Hard enough to send my head spinning. Maybe tonight when he is asleep I will use my power to send a message out to my friends and hope that they will find me.

I know that the plan is risky but I dare not remain here with the killer any longer. Looking over I see that he is asleep.

"Finally it is time to Duplicate." I thought.

I concentrated and there were two of me. I gave specific instructions to my duplicate telling her that she needed to make contact with the others and tell them where I am.

"I will be safe and please try not to get any more injuries. What happens to you happens to me and vise versa."

"I will try though he is series about causing me pain. Please go before he wakes up."

She leaves now to get some sleep and hope that my message gets to my friends.

Kat POV

"Syd I know that Z has been acting strange today when she woke up but you also said something that has me concerned."  
"Yes Kat I think that you have the right to know this. Z keeps dreaming of her past before she met Jack. When I asked her the first time she did not recognized where she was. She did not snap out of it till morning when she saw the sunlight. When I started to question her she said that anything that she did while she was asleep she was sorry. She dodged my question, until I told her that unless she opened up to me I was going to get the commander involved. Though I think that I should have gotten him involved anyways. All she told me was that there was something dangerous that happened in her past."

"It is strange that she did not go to the police when she was a child Kat. Maybe she would have had a better childhood then the one that she did."

"I think that I am beginning to see from her point of view as a child. She thought that no one would listen to her so she felt alone."

I was going to say more when I saw Z strolling up to us.

"Z where have you been?" Syd asked.

"I am not the real Z *ow mutters I told her to be careful* sorry. I am one of the duplicates. She sent me to come and get you guys to save her. She said that the only way to find her is through me. Trust me even I don't know half of what she was saying. All that I know is that you need to go where Kat was first held by Grumm and his right hand man. There is a secret bunker that can hold one to two people. Also you are going to want to hurry, the man who has Z has sworn to kill her after he is done tormenting her." Z said.

"Syd call the others and tell them to meet us here."

"On it Kat."

Hold on Z we are coming.

To be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Review: The team started to search and Doggie told everyone that they were not to go anywhere alone. Kat was put out that Doggie was taking his frustration out on everyone and completely ignoring what she had asked. Z woke to cold water being thrown on her and saw that it was the man who murdered her mother when she was a child. The murder vowed to take his revenge out on Z before killing her. Z came up with a risky plan seeing how she could end up dead; knowing that everyone must have started searching for her she duplicated herself in hopes that she will be found be for she is killed. Vowing not to anger the murder and hoping that she won't sustain any more damage she sent her duplicate out to her friends telling herself how to locate her.

Kat and Syd saw the duplicate and mistook it for the real thing.

Kat POV

The others came and saw Z. They were about to demand to know where she had been when the duplicate passed out on us and disappeared before our eyes.

"What just happened?" Sky asked.

"Where did she go?" Bridge asked.

"What is going on?" Doggie asked with a growl.

Oh boy I think that it was past time to explain what was happening.

"Guys there is no time to talk we have to go where Grumm and his right hand man held me. According to Z there is a secret area right there. That is where she is being held. Also there is some more bad news. Sense the duplicate disappeared on us we have no way of knowing where it is located in that vast area; plus we are going to have to see her in physical pain if not emotional pain. Apparently the person who has her is holding a grudge against her. Though why I don't know only that we have a limited amount of time to find Z." Syd completely baffling everyone.

She always acts light-headed but here she is trying to fill in someone else's shoes so to speak.

"I think that I can help locate her sense all we need to do is follow the aurora." Bridge said.

"I can sneak in there once we have located the room to see how Z is.

"I can handle the man when he comes out. Though I should warn you all he will try to use Miss. Delgado as a hostage. So please be prepared if we have to kill her to get to him. I am going to hope that we don't have to resort to that kind of violence." Doggie said.

"Commander don't forget that we can stun them both to get to the man."

"I will make certain that you are all ready for such a task. Bridge you are going to need to concentrate extra hard to locate Z. Also I am going with. There may be some sort of clue as to why he targeted the Delgados." I told everyone.

There was no way that I was going to stay here while one of my friends was in danger. I was still kicking myself for not helping out sooner.

Z POV

Mom's murder woke up and asked me yet again why did I go to the police all those years ago. When I gave him the truth I got kicked hard in my stomach. He started to ask me all sorts of questions from all those years ago, and I could not bring myself to answer him as to how I manage to elude him for years. Or if i gave away anything that would have led to his arrest. My only regret was that I did not give anything to help I only ran.

I told him that I had nothing to do with him all those years ago. He grew furious and told me that I better be more truthful towards him or I will regret it. After he was finish questioning me about the past he asked me if I did anything while he was sleeping. Giving him a lie he whaled on me.

Will I ever be saved? Did my message get out to my friends? No I don't want to drift to the void I need to remain alert.

Man's POV

She is lying I know that she is. I know that she is responsible for those police showing up. She is the reason why I can never show my face in public again. When she did not answer to my liking giving me false answers saying that she had nothing to with the arrest and that she did nothing while I slept. I gave her punishment. Lets see her get away from me this time. Lets see her try to call for help. Her legs are broken, and her mouth is tapped shut. Where is the rope.

"Yes you will suffer harshly. Then death will come once you beg for it. Your father was too stupid to realise that the only reason why I went along with him on his mission was to kill him for stealing my love from me. Your mother was too loyal to her dead husband and then telling me that she had a child by that man. Oh how I wanted to have him in my hands again for giving her a child. When I should have been the one to give her the child. I can not let the traitor's daughter to live nor will I allow his seed to blossom any further. Yes death is your only choice once I am done tormenting you."

Getting the rope I bound her hands behind her back and then tied her legs together. I saw how she looked a perfect lamb to kill and so defenseless.

I know that there is no way to be found. All the tracks have been erased and all evidence is gone. Once I am done with her all that will need to be done is dumping the body where it will never be found.

Bridge POV

I know that I said that I will locate her aurora but it is proving to be more difficult than I imagined. I turned to everyone and saw how they were spread out arm to arm.

"I can only get a faint trail of her aurora and it is coming from behind that sand dune over there." I said pointing to the sand dune in front of us. I saw that Jack took off running and went straight into the sand dune and left with a worry look on his face and a video in his hands.

"Sky see if we have in the vehicle anything that can play this."

What we all saw was gruesome there was Z bound and gag huddle in a corner crying.

"Oh when I get my hands on him, he is going to regret harming one hair on her head." Jack said which was no surprised to anyone considering how long those two have been friends.

"Kat do you know how long Miss. Delgado will last with those wounds?"

"If we can find her quickly and we will a good long while though I fear that the emotional trauma will last longer. We have got to find her fast though." she said with a menacing voice. It sounded as if she was ready to commit murder right there.

"Uh guys this is probably a bad time to say this but that psycho is coming back I suggest we hide and use the element of surprise on him."

Doggie POV

When Jack came out with the video and with what we say I had no idea how long Z was being tormented or how much damage she had sustained. Everyone was shocked and ready to do some bodily harm on the man who got away with murder.

Thankfully Bridge remained level-headed through out the video and suggested that we apprehend the man.

"Freeze SPD." I shouted

"Oh no, not you guys again. Crud that lying child will pay for this. I swear that I will get my hands on her and wring her neck dry." the man said.

He must be doing drugs saying that he will commit murder on one of us.

Kat rushed him faster than I had ever seen her run.

"Where is she? Jace where did you throw Z? Where is she?" Kat was screaming at him.

"Kat long time no see. Hahahahahaha this is perfect I never got to thank you all those years ago. You see you stopped me from helping and thus winning my girl. So also it is your fault that the Delgados are now all dead." Jace said with a vindictive in his voice.

"Jace you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Delgado. (taking out my morpher to pass judgment it blinked red) Guilty. You are also charged with the kidnapping of Miss. Delgado and threatening to kill her. (Flashed red again.) Guilty, confinement mode."

He went into the card laughing crazily. Looking at the others I told them to spread out and see if we can find Z.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Review: The rangers had found Jace the man who murdered the Delgados and kidnapped Z. When they found him they did not see Z. Jace implied that he finished the job that he set out to do from all those years ago. Doggie had ordered everyone to spread out to see if they can find Z. Will they find her in time or is it too late to save her? Will Jace's threat become true or is he bluffing?

Kat POV

We had found the spot that the duplicate Z said that she was being held, but when we got there she was not inside. Doggie had told all of us to look hard for Z and I can tell that everyone was worried considering what we saw in the tapes. Z I hope that you are still alive. I looked hard behind one of the dunes and I did not see any tracks. I was also thinking about why Jace blamed me for what happened to him. It was not my call or my choice for him. In my opinion he would have made a valuable asset if given the chance though the higher-ups thought that it was a good idea to hold him back.

I guess that in his mind everyone who was involved with Z's mom was to be blamed.

Z POV

I woke to a pain in my stomach but I could tell that everywhere was hurting.

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. All that I could see was nothingness. Not a thing to tell me where I am being held. Why was I here and why am I being tormented like this. I had never done anyone any harm. I was told that this had all started before my birth and that the reason I had to die was because Mom's killer had a grudge against my Daddy.

"It is your fault for being born and your fault that I had to kill your mommy. I loved her and now that you forced my hand all those years ago you are also guilty for killing your mommy." He told me.

Why did he blamed me for everything when he claimed to love my mom? I drift back into the void trying to come up with a way to let my friends know where I am. The pain is too much and all that I want it to do is end. Please let the suffering end and let me rest.

"Daughter over here." Someone called to me.

"Who is there?" I asked thinking that this is a dream.

"You must not give up hope your friends are near by." The person told me.

"Who are you and why are you trying to comfort me. All I want is the pain to stop and I don't have a way to contact my friends. I want to keep them safe."

"You must trust me on this, Daughter." That was the voice said before it vanished.

Sky POV

It has been at least twelve hours since Z was kidnapped and although we caught the one responsible for her disappearance. It is what the man had said that got me thinking about the way Z acted when she woke up. It was as if she knew that she may end up dead or she wanted to save someone or a group of people. I looked everywhere that I could see even tried to shift some of the ground out of my way to see if she was buried. Though my search had turned up empty I could only think of what must be gong through Z's mind. Though none of this was her fault she must think that this was and it was punishment for whatever reasons.

"I promise Z that we will save you." I said out loud though no one was near by.

Syd POV

I can not lose my friend who has become a sister to me. She was always there to get me out of trouble and showing me how I can be smarter than what people had seen in the past. I will not let her die I don't care what people say the chances are at finding someone alive. I know that we will find her and she will be alive when we do.

I know that she was always moaning in her sleep. I just never had any clue as what she was dreaming. I can not believe that I was so clueless though I should have know that she would never speak of her past she put on a brave face for the sake of the team burying her pain.

Bridge POV

I was looking hard and something that the man said came to mind. I called everyone over and said what I was thinking.

"If he thought that Z was dead and he buried her, why return here. It makes no sense to do that." Jack said.

"I don't think that he realized that we would find his hideout."

"Which we would never had found if not for Z."

"True but this time we are on our own to find him. I was thinking that if we use the satellites to pin-point where he was between the kidnapping and his arrest we just might be able to find Z."

"Then we should hurry I fear that Z does not have much longer."

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Review: When we last saw Z she was buried away some where she was told that her friends will never find her. Her friends were looking for before time ran out and that time ran out.

Kat POV

We looked everywhere at the site where we found Jace with no luck in finding Z. Bridge suggested that we use the satellites to pin-point where Jace had taken Z. I had to

agree that Bridge had a point. Though I thought that it would be prudent to point out that at least one or two people should stay behind to locate which way Z was taken.

"We could do that however if one or two of us stay behind here to see if there was something that we missed it could help us locate Z."

"Kat I know that this is taken a heavy toll on you and we all have to face facts that Z is counting on us to find her. It would be wise to stay together. Also rangers I want you to keep an eye out for any of Grumm's monsters. I have a feeling that he would not miss this opportunity to strike at us." Doggie said.

I know that he is being the voice of reason but we have to find Z and fast she only has a few hours left, I did not want to voice my thoughts in case nerves were pulled even further apart than they were already.

Grumm's POV

Ah a ranger is missing and the others including Doggie is too busy to bother to stop me this time; but just to make sure that they don't interfere I shall send two monsters down. This way that yellow ranger will never be found in time.

"Morgana draw two fearsome monsters to keep the rangers busy from finding their friend."

"But Grumm I was going to go play with my new toy."

"Draw now or I'll turn you back the way I found you."

"That is not fair."

Doggie POV

I could see that Kat and the rangers were distressed about Z. I know that we will find her.

Though before we could enter the base two monsters appeared and begun their attack on our city.

"Rangers suit up and Kat get the SPD personal to help you locate Z."

"Doggie I think that we will be pressed for time why don't I question Jace. He might let something slip. We need all the information that we can get."

"Commander we need some help dealing with the second monster."

"Kat hurry on getting that information and finding Z. Rangers I am coming to help."

Z POV

It is so dark and cold. I had begun to think that none of my friends would ever come to find me. After all I never told them my past only that there was something terrible that no one should ever have to see.

I had to put on a brave face in front of my friends and the commander. I can tell that this time I won't be so lucky to escape. I just want the pain to go away and for sleep to take me. Why was that man tormenting me like this?

My eyes start to drift down when a voice in my head told me that it would mean that I would never wake up again to see my friends. The pain is too much to bear and all that I want is for it to leave me alone.

"Your friends are coming I can assure you Daughter. You must hold on just a little while longer." The voice said.

I can not hold on and could feel myself drifting away again.

Syd POV

Why did Grumm have to attack us now. Could he not find for one day that after he already lost one monster that he was going to lose yet another one again. Did he not care for the human race at all.

I kept my mouth shut because I knew that everyone was busy fending off the two monsters at the same time.

It was all so frustrated when we could not do anything to save Z, even though we all know that she would have told us that the lives of many come before her.

"Hey guys remember when we were all going out and Z wanted to train?"

"Yes it was weird for her to even think that. She knows that there are somethings out there that you can not change no matter what." Jack said sounding wise beyond his years.

"Rangers lets worry about the fight ahead of us and hope that Kat finds Z."

"Yes Sir."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Review: The rangers had their hands full with Grumm's two monsters that he sent down so that Z would not be found in time. Grumm did not count on that Doggie would have Kat carry on the mission.

Doggie POV

Darn it, just when we came with a break in the hopes of finding Z Grumm decided to attack. Although I know how ruthless a oppentent Grumm is and how desperate he is to have the Earth. I was still hoping to have found Z by now.

"It seems weird that Z would be missing this fight. I mean she would rather be here to protect the people then anywhere else." Syd said.

"Not to mention we can not form the megazord without her here." grumbled Sky.

"Hey it is not her fault Sky that she got kidnapped and tormented in the most worst way possible." Jack said defending Z.

"There is a reason why we never allow anyone to go anywhere off base by themselves."

"Enough rangers. We beat these monsters and help Kat find Z. That is an order."

"Yes Sir."

Kat hurry up and tell me that there is some good news.

Kat POV

I think that there is a reason why Grumm was attacking us at this very minute. He was spying on us like always. I got back to the command center and started to go over the videos through out the entire day to see if there was any clue as to where Z was now. I know that she could not crawl away with her arms broken and bound.

I see when Z walked up to her old house just an hour before us and placing the flowers underneath the window where her mother was killed. Then she left when I saw Jace following her just a few minutes behind her I begun to watch in dread.

"Doggie I think that I know where Z is being held."

"Where Kat?"

"Her old house. I was watching the videos for today and I saw Jace place her there after she contacted us with her duplication. Also Doggie that place is set to explode by sunset."

"That is good that you found where she is being held. However someone needs to get there fast, sunset is only an hour away."

"Doggie it takes and hour just to get there plus we don't know for certain if she is even inside the house only that she is there."

"I know but we must try Kat."

"Yes Sir."

Darn it how am I supposed to get there in under an hour. I decided not to waste any more valuable time and gathered up the other recruits and told them that this was a search and rescue. Lucky they did not argue with me but said that they will give it their all in finding our missing ranger.

Z POV

I know that there are things that I never will get to do and yes those are words that only someone who is giving up would think. I have to face facts, broken as I am; I will never be as good as the rest of my team. I know that the voice inside my head is telling to hold on and that my friends are close by, but if Grumm attacked the Earth and they were busy looking for me then it would be my fault that innocent people got hurt. Just like that man thinks that it is my fault for everything that he had to endure.

"Hold on Daughter help is coming." The voice tells me.

I know better when Grumm attacks everyone does their best to stop the attacks.

Please don't let me die alone like my family.

The Voice POV

I can tell that my daughter is giving up what did that rat of a man do to her to leave her in this state. Why is she mumbling about her mother. When I looked around her face I saw fear in those eyes where joy once held. I saw the past where she saw her mother getting news of my death then her mother's death.

"Hold on Daughter your friends are on their way. You must hold on."

I tried everything to comfort her and to have her hold on to life for her friends.

Where are they?

Kat POV

The sun was beginning to set when the rangers came to help look. Please let us be in time.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Review: Kat found where Jace placed Z and the fact that the house is set to explode. Grumm sent two monsters to try to keep the rangers away from Z, thinking that without a ranger Earth would be easy to conqure. The house is set to explode by sunset. The teamed arrived there just as the sun had begun to set. Will they find her in time or will there be one less ranger on the team?

Bridge POV

When we got to the house I noticed everyone acting scared. It did not bode well for anyone of us when we all heard that the house was set to explode in just a few minutes. There is no way that anyone could have the possibility to survive the explosion. Though this is Z that we are talking about there seems something more to this that I could not put my figure on. I went straight through the door not caring that the house will go up in smoke all that I knew was that Z was somewhere near by. I hope that I am right however if I am able to find the bomb there might be a small possibility to disarm it before the timer ran out.

Just as I was able to cross the thresh hold I smelt smoke. I was too late to find the bomb; looking back towards the team and the rest of the rescue party I saw that they were also sniffing the air.

"Everyone listen we don't have much time to plan we split up into two groups and stay in constant communication also Kat you are going to want to call the fire department to put out the fire and get some medical personal down here in case anyone inhales some smoke. Everyone there is not a lot of time. Group one will take the down stairs and Group two will take the upstairs." I said hoping that will motivate them into moving we had to hurry to find Z. Time was not on our side.

Kat POV

When we all heard Bridge taking charge we all thought that he had come up with a plan to save Z. It sounded as if he wanted all the help in locating Z and I could tell from his tone that if we did not do exactly as he said then he was going to go alone. I saw that the rest of B squad had already made up their minds about helping him and went towards the house without a second thought. Though I could tell that Doggie was proud of Bridge taking charge the way he did, Doggie was a bit mad at being ordered around like a recruit.

"Doggie he does have a point and he is thinking of saving Z not himself or anyone else. I am going to call the paramedics here as he said. We need to hurry though the sun will set in just a few seconds."

"Fine all the other recruits are not to enter the house until it is declared safe is that understood."

"Yes Sir." came from everywhere.

I could tell from the way Bridge was acting that we were close to finding Z. I just hope that we are in time to find her.

Jack POV

I had begun to question myself as to why I allowed this to happen. In years past I had always been there for Z that I had begun to think of her as my sister as well as my friend. I remember the first time that I met her, a scared child who was always looking over her shoulder and scared to go near people. It took her a long time to warm up to me in the beginning. I know that no matter what, no matter how many times Z gets hurt she always pulls through. I know that she is and always will be a fighter.

Syd POV

Ugh now we have to trek through the house with very little time left to find Z. I know that she is scared and all but why could that creep just have her outside where we could find her. Why do creeps always make things so hard. Hold on Z we are coming just you wait, and you better be alive for making us go through all of this.

Sky POV

Why did she not tell us what was happening we could have prevented this to begin with. I am going to give her a piece of my mind about trust and rules.

There is a reason why we are trusting towards one another and why there are rules it does not matter where we all grew up just that there is trust and rules.

She better be alive after this.

Z POV

I could hear someone just above me stomping around, but I was too tired to let out even a sound to alert them to my presence and besides what is the point. With my body broken I am no use to anyone any more. There is no point to my continued existence and I know that my team and friends have already moved on with their lives. There was another sound that I heard and then smoke. I guess that death is coming towards my way.

"Hold on just a bit longer Daughter. Your friends are here to save you. They won't leave you here by yourself."

Go away you are not really here and cannot help me. I know that my friends are not here they had to move on with their lives.

"Guys I found Z she is over here." Someone else said.

I can not get a look at their face but I no longer care just let death claim me. I no longer deserve to be here.

Doggie POV

When the team entered the house we all went fast and moved together searching in every room and on every floor until I spotted something laying in a far corner getting closer I could see that it was Z. Dried blood around her and dried tear stains on her face. It looked as if she had given up hope on living.

"Sir we need to leave now the house is going to go up in smoke and there is not a lot of time left." Bridge said.

I picked up Z gently and rushed out the house with the other rangers close behind. When there was a big explosion behind us. Oh-no, Z just lost the one thing that was once a happy place for her.

Kat POV

I could see that the rangers and the commander found Z, but then we all saw that the house went up in smoke. Oh no how are we going to save Z's mind without the one thing that could have helped us. I gather up my courage to go towards the team and saw just how bad Z was.

"Doggie we need to get her to the infirmary." I said.

"I know but that is the least bit of my worries. Once we get Z patched up I am giving everyone here a direct order not to be too harsh on her and to be understanding. When we get back I will tell more."

The Voice POV

Good they found her in time now all that needs to be done is to help her mend. I could not hold her mind together and it pained me to know that my own daughter was giving up the fight that way.

"Honey you did the best you could and trust me if anyone could have made her hold on as long as she did it was you." I turned around and saw my wife, now I know why my daughter was crying for her mother and everything fell into place.

I just hope that her friends will be able to help.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Review: The team had found Z, they were also given strict orders not to be to harsh towards her. Kat could see the toll that it took on Doggie to say these things without wanting to tear at someone.

Kat POV

I saw that Z was badly shaken up after her ordeal and that there was nothing that anyone could do. After we brought her back to the SPD she has laid as if in a coma. Nothing that anyone can do to bring her out of it. I think that there must be something hindering her to come back to us. I just wish that we had more information in order to help her. All I seem to be doing is sitting by her day in night and I know that the rest of the team does as well. Lately there has been a new person there but every time I go closer she is gone.

I report what I saw to the commander and the team but they think that it is Z out of her body.

"Guys I don't think that is the reason why there is someone there I had run down the list of our recruits and the person did not respond. Also she looks nothing like Z. Z has short hair, this person has long hair. There is something else that was off on that person besides the way the person acts every time that I go near her she vanishes as if she was never there." I said stating a few facts.

"I can go with you next time to see if I can get a reading from the person."

"Good idea. Until the trial Z is to be guarded at all times."

"Oh boy Z is going to hate that. I know that she would rather fight her way out of stuff then be where she is now. Plus she would hate having someone in her way." Jack said.

"Never the less it is an order."

"Yes Sir."

Bridge POV

I know that Kat is concern for Z but I can not think of anyone who would want to harm Z save for a few unsavory people but they are all lock up tight. That thought kept going on in my head while I tried to think of who it could be that was standing next to Z.

As Kat and I entered the infirmary and saw someone already there. I waved my hand in front of me and what I read was not pretty.

"Who are you? Why are you standing over my friend?" I asked the person.

The person turned and both Kat and I saw that it was a young girl whose eyes are covered. Nothing else to identify her.  
"Please answer the question. We won't harm you but we must know if you mean Z any harm." Kat said.

Before we could get an answer the Commander came in.

The girl vanished leaving only myself, the commander, Kat and Z in the room.

Doggie POV

As soon as I entered the infirmary to check up on Z the person who Kat saw earlier vanished. I started to doubt what I had seen and would have growled for an explanation if not for Bridge and Kat.

"Sir there is something off with her aurora."

"What do you mean Bridge?" I asked.

"She is filled with the pain of her past. Plus the pain of Z's past. I doubt that she means any harm, however there is something that she is hiding."

"You mean aside from the fact that she would not answer us." Kat said.

That got my attention and I begun to ask questions in order to find out if this new comer was going to harm Z.

Z POV

I can tell that there is something wrong with me. I should be dead but I am not dead. I keep sensing that there is someone always next to me then the person is gone. I dare not open my eyes. Knowing that what waits for me is not my friends and family. I am truly alone. I was never rescued by my friends and I know that my family thinks of me as a chicken for turning my back on life.

I know that death had claimed me but what I don't get is why there are voices begging me to wake up. I can never wake up. I know that I am dead.

Jack POV

Once the Commander left to go to the infirmary I begun to think of what Kat had said. I immediately dismissed the idea that the person Kat saw as her. I know that she would never go near people and never want to be near Z.

Please Z wake up.

Sky POV

I know that we should all be glad that we saved Z but we are not the damage is done and now we are all begging her to wake up. I busied myself to try to find out more from Z's childhood but there was nothing there to help us find one thing that could help her.

"Jack why are you not there to talk to her and get her to wake up."

"Because I am not what she needs right now. Only someone who has experienced what she has is what she needs."

"Great only problem is that there is no one here at the command center that went through that."

"Cadets is there a problem."

"No Sir."

How did the commander get back here to the center without anyone of us hearing him. I saw that Bridge was there as well.

"There is someone who was there guys and she; who ever she is; is shoulder the pain from what I could read."

"Bridge how is that possible?" Syd asked.

"Um guys I think that I know how to find the person however you must let me handle this alone. The person who can shoulder that kind of pain is weary around others."

"Jack you know who it is?" We all asked him.

"Yeah but not her name. As far as I know she does not have a name, nor does she speak."

"Well that would explain why she did not answer. Though what I don't get is how can she shoulder the pain from others."

"It is her curse."

Mystery Person POV

I knew that there was someone in great pain how I knew, I don't know. I just never expected to feel Z's pain. Hers was a powerful pull that I could not ignore. I was being so careful not to get caught in that building, not knowing who was friend and who was foe. I don't know if Z can handle the pain alone. The others from what I was able to tell want her to wake up. Though she is in denial of being rescued and thinks that she is dead.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Review: The Team brought Z back; and found out that there was someone else always there. When Jack said that the mystery person was shy around people and that she never talked it made the team wonder what secrets are being withheld. Z is in a coma state not believing that she had been saved.

Kat POV

I don't know how much longer we can just stand here listening to Jack talk about someone who has the potently to help Z, and how we need to trust him.

"Jack if I went with you do you think that you could explain in greater detail what makes this person special."

"You can come with but when I say leave you leave, no questions asked. As I said she is weary around people and won't come near anyone unless it is necessary."

"Doggie I am going to go with Jack do you think that you can get someone to talk to Z.

"I think so and be safe."

Jack POV

I know that I told Kat that she can come along but darn it why is she questioning me know.

"Kat I don't know how she does anything only that she can help. Right now we are getting closer to where I last saw her years ago. Please leave."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Somewhere close by but far away at the same time."

I knew that I was being cryptic but there was no time to give a better explanation than that I needed Kat gone. When Kat left, I went into one of the trees and waited for her to come by.

Mystery Person POV

I saw some people coming then they split up. I could sense that they were worried about their companion. That was what brought them here though how did they know that only one was supposed to stay. When I got closer to where they were, I did not see any traces of them though I could tell that they were there. I just don't know where they could have gone. It matters not I can feel Z's pain calling from afar and it is terrifying to me. I have not the time to be playing these games; as I turn to leave someone steps in front of me blocking my way.

"I need your help with one of my friends. My name is Jack and if you would be willing to come with me I can show you were my friend is." Jack said.

Jack POV

I introduced myself after I told her that I needed her help however I left out how I was going to get her there. I remembered how she was always weary around other people, but I need her to help Z. As I wait for her to answer my badge went off telling me that there is trouble from Grumm yet again. I turn to look at the woman in front of me and I saw her answer.

"Thank you I am going to call for one of my other friends to come pick you up please understand that I work with her and I can vouch that she will not harm you just take you to Z."

She looks at me but nods her head. I pick up my badge and call for Kat telling her to come over.

Kat POV

Jack got all cryptic on me but I did agree to his terms for me coming but when I got his call to come over to pick them up I admit that it sparked up my curiosity as to who else would be coming back with us.

Arriving to where Jack was I saw that same woman from the infirmary standing next to him.

"Kat I need you to take her with you back to headquarters while I go help out the team from the latest attack. Please don't question her right now. When the team and I get back I will tell all that I know." Jack said then he took off leaving me alone with a young woman who was young enough to be my daughter. At first glance I could see that she was not used to being around other people more than likely because of her gift.

I motioned for her to climb in and she does so with great hesitation.

"What secrets could she be hiding and how could she possible help Z at a time like this?" I thought driving back to headquarters.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Review: Jack and Kat went to go see if they could find the elusive person who was spotted in the infirmary next to Z. After Kat agreed not to ask too many question she had to admit that it sparked her curiosity towards the young woman in question. Although they had found the mysterious woman Jack got called away to yet another fight leaving Kat and the young woman alone to go back to headquarters. What secrets does this person hold and how will she help Z?

Mystery Person POV

I know that I was told that I would not be asked to many question but I still got that uneasy feeling that Z still needed all the help in the world. The person next to me is also filling me with their feelings mostly the curiosity about me? I don't know if I can set aside anyone's fears about what I can do, all that I know is that I am needed for a while then I must move on. The further I am from people the less likely I will be found by HE who I will never forget nor will I want to.

I know what I can do to bring Z around I just hope that I will not have to revert back to my childhood memories to help Z.

Kat's POV

The young woman next to me is very strange, all she does is stare off into space with the occasional look around to see where we are and it is also like she is expecting an attack. I know that Jack had to go help the team and I hope that Doggie is alright but I can tell that I am going to be needed next to Z during this time. Why won't she wake up?

It is like she wants to give up on life but her body won't let her. It also seems as if something is holding her in limbo waiting for her to heal. Darn it why did she not come to her friends we would have helped.

Z' POV

It is pointless for me to live. My friends have all moved on, and have already saved the planet. There is no reason for my continued existence. Why do people continue coming near me, and urging me to wake up. I know that I am dead; that I was never rescued. I will always be forgotten. I was never important to the team. I will never see them again. They have moved on after saving the Earth from Grumm. I am dead.

I know that they have tried to look for me but protecting the Earth came first. Innocent lives are now safe; my old friends are now safe enjoying life and doing what they do best. I am dead.

Doggie's POV

It seems unfair to look at Z's teammates and know that they feel helpless while protecting the innocent. I can hear them bickering after Jack was called to the fight. Even after getting an update from him that the mysterious young woman is on her way to the SPD headquarters to help Z, I could not feel like we need to be there.

The monster was a difficult one to defeat. Out all the monsters so far this week this one put up more of a fight making it twice as hard on us to fight.

"Doggie we have arrived at SPD. Do you know when you will be returning?"

"Kat how is the guest?"

"She is taking everything in but avoiding the other cadets."

"Please make certain that she gets to Z fast. I know that she can help Z."

"Kat we will be returning shortly."

"Okay Doggie."

Jack's POV

I know that it was unfair of me to keep everyone in the dark, but I remember that the young woman dislikes people with a burning passion and that she is very shy. I know that I should tell them where I met her, it is not just my story to tell.

I could tell that everyone had a burning questions that I should answer but I wanted them to see her in action before I answer anything. It seems like we will be getting close to her and how she will hate that. She is distrustful around people. Though I have to keep in mind that this is all for Z.

Sky's POV

When we returned we all saw a young woman standing in the far corner waiting for something though she does not say a word.

"Guys does it seem to me that there is something strange going on in her mind now." I asked.

"It is pain that she is fighting both hers and Z. Though I think that it is something else. I am not positive about what it is though." Bridge said.

"She went over there when we got back, she does not seem to notice anyone. I noticed that she is very cautious about who she lets near, though every time someone comes near her she just shrinks away then looks around to where Z is laying." Kat said.

"She wants to go and help her but she remembers how we all got protective of Z and does not want to cause us any pain." Jack said.

"Cadet you said that you will explain what she can do." The Commander said.

"Sir if you and Kat could come here and stand next to me, Sky if you could stand next to the Commander, Syd next to Kat, and Bridge next to Sky. Grab hands and wait for her to come to us. This is the only way that I know for her to communicate and show how her powers work.

As we all did as Jack asked us I saw that the young woman looked at us with a hint of confusion in her eyes. Though when we were waiting I could tell that Doggie was not happy about this whole affair. It was strange to see that the young woman was hesitant to come close always looking at Z. My first reaction was to go and stand over Z to protect her from any kind of threat. That was when we all heard Jack talking.

"It is okay we will not hurt you nor will we do anything to upset you. These guys that I am holding hands with were wondering how you could help Z. Bridge who is at the end saw that your aurora was different then what he had met before. If it alright with you will you please show us how you can help Z."

Wow Jack I did not know that you had it in you to do this.

Kat's POV

Jack stunned us by talking reassuring to the young woman who was making her way over to us. We could all tell that by now she was used to us being in the same area as her but she was still not sure if she should. She placed one hand on the Commander then the other one on me.

What is she doing I can feel what the Commander is feeling and I can feel what the Cadets are feeling. Though it is mostly the Commanders. Wait I had no clue that the Commander could feel this loving emotion towards anyone let alone with me. I know that he is still missing his wife, and he was also feeling guilty for everything that had happened to him over the years from not being able to protect his wife to allowing Z from getting hurt. Though I know that in public he calls me his long time friend I just did not think that he loved me at all.

She showed us two possibilities one where we act on our feelings have children together the other is where we don't act on our feelings and lose each other forever.

I let go of Jack's and Syd's hands and stared at the young woman in amazement that she could reach into our feelings like that and show what may or not happened. There is not doubt in my mind that she could help Z.

Mystery Person POV

I went over to them and showed them that if the dog and the cat acted on their feelings then they would be happy. I know that everyone else felt it as well but I could feel something lurking close by that I did not share for it is my burden to bear not theirs. They were talking about how I could go over and help Z but someone had to be with me. I don't really care I just know that I need to get to work soon.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Review: At SPD headquarters the team saw that the young woman could in fact help Z; after they saw what her power is. She showed Doggie and Kat that if they acted on their feelings then they could be happy. They were discussing who should be with the young woman when she went to help Z.

Kat's POV

We all saw that the young woman was very powerful and when we were discussing who should be with her; it seemed that I drew the short stick. I know that Doggie was thinking that if the planet got attack then the rest of the rangers would be needed to protect. I looked at the young woman who seemed to have aged a bit older and it got me worried thought Jack said that she is only mentally older and it would show but it was nothing to be concerned about. I hope that he was right. I gave her my best smile and saw that Jack went over to her and told her that it was going to be alright and that I was going to be with her the entire step of the way to bring Z back to us. She looked at me and then turned her attention back to Z.

"Kat I think that she wants to get to work as soon as possible." Jack said.

Mystery Person POV

I don't care who is with me as long as I can help Z then disappear. I don't like it here; getting the feeling that once I am done then they are going to want me to stay. I can not allow that. It would be putting them in danger.

I was told that it would be alright and that the cat person would be with me the entire way. I know that the last time that I was here I startled them and I hope that they forgave me for that. When I saw that the cat person looking at I looked back but then I felt Z's pain increased. When can I go over there and help her?"

"Are you ready?" Someone asked me.

Looking I see that it is the cat person. I simple nodded and went over to Z. I placed one hand on Z and went into her feelings. I feel someone else touching me. Too late to stop them.

Z's POV

I know that I am dead. Why don't they just bury me. It is too late. I am already dead. Wait what is this? Who is there? I went towards the light that I saw thinking that I will be able to move on but someone pulls me back.

"Why won't you just let me be? I am already dead." I shrieked at the arm turning I saw the one person who I never thought that I would see.

"You! Why are you here? I am already dead. Grumm is defeated and my friends are safe." I cried.

"Z, you are still alive, just in a coma. Grumm is still present and as for your friends they are still in danger." Someone said. The voice was from someone familiar.

I looked and I saw Kat. Needless to say that I was shocked that she was here but her words got to me. I was still alive. That is not possible I felt my death. I looked at the other woman with Kat and I, but she looked away.

"If you will allow her she can help you."

"Alright." I said.

Kat's POV

I was shocked to see that Z was saying that she was dead. I understand that there must have been some confusion in her mind. She must have convinced herself that she was dead. I look at the young woman she had stood there taking in all pain that Z was saying. She took us to where a place that we instantly recognized as the SPD and we listened. I saw what was going on. She was showing the possibilities of Z's future choice.

One was where she did not make it back and everyone was grieving and Grumm and taken over the planet. I saw that Z was upset at this but I was hesitant to point out that this is but one choice. The other was where Z did come back and Grumm was defeated. She looked at me and showed us another possibility where if Z decided to come back she could have children with someone who cares for her. I saw that there was something in Z that will forever change me. She looked lost.

"Z all she is doing is showing us what may or not happen. The choice will be yours if you choose to accept life then you will be able to stop Grumm and have children. If you choose to die then you will be leaving behind those that love you as a sister. I know that this is a lot to take in but please understand that this is your choice." I told her hoping that there is a small possibility that Z will understand.

"Kat I want to live. I want to see all my friends again."

"I know sweetheart. Do you trust her?" I asked nodding to the young woman.

"Yeah."

I looked at the young woman and saw that there was something bothering her. Looking at Z, we both saw that the young woman standing before us was nervous.

"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" An eriee voice shouted from all around us. I let go of the young woman before I could grasp the situation. Who was that shouting and to whom was that eriee voice speaking to.

Oh no Z, is still trapped inside her mind.

Z's POV

Where did Kat go? Looking around I only saw that the young woman was looking back at me and indicated that it was time for me to wake up. All that I had to do was remember my will to live.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Review: The young woman who came back to the SPD and showed her powers to gain everyone's trust had begun to work on helping Z. When she had shown Z what will happen if she chooses to give up on life and what will happen if Z choose to continue to live. There was a creepy voice that broke the connection.

Kat's POV

I looked at Z to see if she would be waking up though I know that it will be alot longer since she was in a coma but her color seems to be coming back and I could tell that she is going to be rejoining us. I looked around for the young woman and I saw her curled up in a ball moaning. I immediately called for the doctor and for the Commander.

When I saw that Jack came as well he immediately went to Z to check on her and saw that she was fine. He then took one glance and saw that the young woman was as I last saw her. He knelt to her and tried to pick her up.

The doctor came as well but he thought that I called him about Z until he saw that young woman was here on the ground curled up in a ball and Jack trying to pick her up.

"Cadet I don't think that you should be touching her."

"Do you know how to pick her up without her lashing out at you." He snapped at the doctor.

"No."

"Then let me handle this. You will only cause her to feel something else now. I know that she just finished helping Z and that she needs to get her power under control. Although last time I saw her helping someone who was as bad as Z she did curl up in a ball. Kat what happened."

"Watch your tone cadet." The commander shouted.

That caused the young woman to curl even further and it caused my heart to ache.

"I don't think that shouting is going to be helpful. I think that we need to be rational adults about this. First let's get the young woman on a bed then we will all meet at the command center okay."

Jack's POV

When the commander and I went into the infirmary we saw that Z's color was better than what it has been. Though I saw that young woman was curled up into a ball moaning. I knew that I had to pick her up gently and not touch her skin and that she was fighting to get her powers under control.

I snapped at Kat and the Commander snarled at me, the doctor had the nerve to tell me that I should not be the one to touch the young woman although I remember how to treat her.

I wanted to know what happened to make the young woman like this and why she was moaning. Kat was able to tell us that we had to be calm and act like adults and talk in the command center. I agreed with Kat, so I gently picked up the young woman and placed her on a bed. I told the Doctor not to touch her skin, hoping that he would listen. Taking one last look at Z and seeing that she was coming back I left and went to the command center.

"Kat what happened in the infirmary?" I asked.

"The young woman placed her hand on Z and used her power. When I saw this I wanted to help. We went deep into Z's mind and found her. Z did not believe that she was alive. The young woman showed Z what would happened if she decided not to return, and I did not like it at all. Another thing that the young woman showed Z was what would happened if she decided to return. That one I liked better. Then there was this creepy voice saying that she could not hide anywhere."

"Thank you Kat." The Commander said.

Just then Sky came in and told us that Jace had escaped once again.

To Be Continued


End file.
